Bushido Sentai Go-Samurais
Bushido Sentai Go-Samurais(in English as Bushido Squadron Go-Samurais) is the 43rd installment of the Super Sentai franchise. It is the second Sentai series to featuring a Samurai motif since Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, it will also be the first Sentai series to featuring a Black Ranger to be a main protagonist (instead of a Red Ranger who would also be the first sixth Red Ranger). The series airs on TV Asahi on 2019 after Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger finished. STORY PLOT: 8,991 years ago, a army of demonic creatures know as the Violent Devilish Army ??? begins to terrorized the surface world. But luckily, they were defeated and sealed away by a mysterious samurai warrior. Many of years later in the modern world, ??? start to reawaken and seek to bring the world to both fear and darkness, however, five young samurai students arrives to stop them from running their goal as the Bushido Sentai Go-Samurais where they struggling of stopping while also working together as a team. GO-SAMURAIS: Kensei Kawanishi/Black Samurai: The leader of the Go-Samurais, a young brave, outgoing, adventurous, wise, and noble samurai warrior who mostly often act a lone wolf at times. Yoshimasa Ohba/Blue Samurai: The second-in-command of the Go-Samurais and Kensei's best friend, while he like to hang out with his fellow comrades, but when in the battlefield, he does get a bit crazy of using his swordsman skills at times whie fighting the enemies. Erikai Matsuyama/White Samurai: Ayana Takashiba/Yellow Samurai: Shinnosuke Yashiro/Brown Samurai: Ryutaro Sugiwaka/Red Samurai: ALLIES: Goku Wu: The mentor of the Go-Samurais, he help train them fight against the reawaken ???, he help gives the team advice of how to works together, fighting the enemt, and othr things. Momoka Wu: Goku's niece who the Go-Samurais' tech support who help them with their arsenal and weapons at times. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Keisatsu Sentai Patranger GEAR: Samurai Blade Changer: The Go-Samurais' transformation devices which are model after swords. WEAPONS: VILLAINS(VIOLENT DEVILISH ARMY ???): Violent Devilish King Akuma: The head leader of ??? who only to seek bring the world into darkness and only to revive by his son. Almost nearly in the finale, he was revive after Aku sacrifice himself and seek revenge on the Go-Samurais. He was destroy by Super SamuraiKaiser in the finale episode. Violent Devilish Prince Aku: The hotheaded, cruel, ruthless, shameless, dangerous, deadliest, but fast, clever, cold, calm, and collective leader of ??? who's the son of the pevious leader, Akuma, he seek to bring back his father by bring in fear and darkness to the humans and also see Black Samurai as his perfect rival. He transforms into a lion/knight-like monster. He revive his father by sacrificing himself during his final fight with the Go-Samurais. Violent Devilish General ???: ???'s led general who has a secret crush on Aku, but does know that he would never her, so she does her best to make sure he would truly love her. But after Aku sacrifice himself, she went devastation and see to average Aku's death by having a final battle with the Go-Samurais herself. She model after both a lioness and a sunflower. VIolent Devilish Assassin ???: ???'s assassin who's skilled at archry, swordsman, and even being good of being stealth. But, he does somtimes mess things ups a lots most of the times. He model after both a bat and a spy. Violent Devilish Wizard ???: ???'s led wizard who make monsters to defeats the Go-Samurais by bring out monsters from a book which he always curry around a lots. His monster form is model after both a crow and a wizard. Violent Devilish Soldier Akulings: The main foot soldiers of ???, they are all model after Oni, they wield swords, bows, and spears. They, on their spear time together, either hanging out together, training, goof off, or talk about things at times. MECHA: Bushido Gattai SamuraiKaiser: The combine form of the five Bushido Beasts. *Bushido Wolf: Black Samurai's personal zord which serve as the right arm of SamuraiKaiser. *Bushido Elephant: Blue Samurai's personal zord which serve as the chest, head, body, and left arm of SamuraiKaiser. *Bushido Jaguar: White Samurai's personal zord which serve as the left leg of SamuraiKaiser. *Bushido Swan: Yellow Samurai's personal zord which serve as the wing behind SamuraiKaiser's back which become a bow as a finish move on the monster. *Bushido Bear: Brown Samurai's personal zord which serve as the right arm of Samurai Kaiser. Bushido Gattai Samurai Titan-Oh: The combine form of Red Samurai's two personal zords. *Bushido Stego: Red Samurai's first personal zord. *Bushido Gorilla: Red Samurai's crimson second personal zord. Super SamuraiKaiser: The combine form of SamuraiKaiser and Bushido Stego. Bushido Gattai Samurai Dai-Oh: The combine form the lost Bushido Beasts (Bushido Der, Bushido Plesio, and Bushido Hawk). Its only made its first and only appearance, Samurai Dai-Oh sacrifice itself to save the Go-Samurais from a catastrophic attack. *Bushido Deer: A navy mecha which is Samurai Dai-Oh's left arm. *Bushido Pleasio: A emerald mecha which is Samurai's Dai-Oh's chest, right arm, body, and both left and right legs. *Bushido Bald Eagle: A black mecha which is Samurai Dai-Oh's head. MOVIES & SPECIALS: Bushido Sentai Go-Samurais: The Movie: Legends of the Lost Bushido Beasts Bushido Sentai Go-Samurais vs. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger: Trinity Warfare Category:Billy2009 Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu